reiyskasanefandomcom-20200215-history
Stories
List of stories and summaries that take place in the ReiysKasane Earth. Phoenix Phoenix is a comic written by Reiys that takes place in Solan, mainly in the countries of Pyrea and Glaciem. (To be edited more) Characters Raelle Veraflash Deisk Skarr Aura Iero Onreif Veraflash Rael Veraflash Frost Cryzi Zerei Cryzi Aurora Cryzi Zeraf Veraflash Scarlet Veraflash Reiya Fíra Aydra Skarr Reija Deos Ghiel Sekydreña Black Clouds - Master Thieves (To Be edited) Characters Ciar Kaitou I Rajani Corcair Siavash Renegade Rebecca Sagisa Aurelio Roxas Arthur Roxas Archie Roxas Phoebe Roxas Kenneth Roxas Black Clouds - Kyran Kyran is a story about Nero Kaitou and Kohaku Veraflash. It takes place in Beat City, a city in Solan. In the year 2002, a house on the outskirts of Beat City was burned down. There was no cause to be found of the fire. It just seemed to happen. But there was more to that fire. A family was separated. A plan began. And something had awoken. Something that was thought to have been lost long ago. Eight years later, Kohaku Veraflash is going to her first day of Sophomore year in high school, when she meets a strange teenager named Nero Kaitou. Things begin to get odd, starting with her brother's suspicion of the teen, and then one of her friends telling her to stay away from Nero. As it turns out, Nero Kaitou, along with several members of his family as well as his friends, are Shadow Thieves, those who can manipulate shadows and have Shadows with minds of their own. Kohaku is suddenly thrust into a new and unfamiliar world where she is never safe from a shadow who wants to become human; Kage, Nero's own shadow, even if it's at the cost of both Kohaku and Nero's lives. She is forced to discover just how crucial she is to a plan that may save both her and Nero's lives, as well as discover the truth to her own past, the one she had forgotten. Characters Kohaku Veraflash Nero Kaitou Onreif Skarr Vulcan Veraflash Tyra Lexion Angra Mainyu Renegade Chioma Renegade Skye Valencia Maja Kaitou Ken Roxas Aiden Veraflash Seran Veraflash Akemi Kotone Ciar Kaitou I Rajani Corcair Siavash Renegade Arthur Roxas Archie Roxas Aurelio Roxas Phoebe Roxas TBE Black Clouds - Radiance Tyra is relieved to finally get to summer break after her second, hectic year of college. All she wants to do is relax and spend time with her friends, family, and Vulcan, since their relationship is slowly getting more serious, however, suddenly her life takes a turn when she discovers that her Shadow isn't what it seems. Meeting the second Bright, Roxi, Tyra confesses to Vulcan about it, and Vulcan introduces her to Chioma Renegade, a girl who is a Senior in College, and Maiyr's younger sister. She too, has a Shadow who is actually a Bright- Lux, Roxi's sister. However, being a Bright Thief comes with danger- the Light Wardens freak when it turns out there are TWO Bright Thieves, and want to get their hands on both of them. This turns out to create a conflict for Ken Roxas, a boy the same age as Tyra, who has taken an interest in Chioma and is her tutor. His family is the last remaining family of Light Wardens, yet he doesn't want to capture or harm Chioma nor Tyra. TBE Characters Tyra Lexion Vulcan Veraflash Chioma Renegade Ken Roxas Black Clouds - Renegade's Curse Renegade's Curse takes a darker turn, focusing on the mission of the Renegade line- to protect the King of Shadows and his Thief from all threats, including other Black Clouds. Siavash Renegade has long played the job of the Executioner, the one who would use the Shadowslaying Guns Severance and Soverign to execute the traitorous shadows who betrayed the King of Shadows and continue to plot against him: Lyra, the Shadow of Deceit, Ponos, the Shadow of Pain, Raife, the Shadow of Ruin, Fiasco, the Shadow of Disaster, Set, the Shadow of Chaos, and Deimos, the Shadow of Terror. But he is getting too old for the job- or, too lazy, as Maiyr puts it. Siavash passes on the shadowslaying gun Severance to Maiyr, as well as the job of Executioner, and Maiyr is tasked with finding and killing these six shadows. However, he needs a team. And Maja isn't letting him go alone, anyways. She is given the shadowslaying gun Sovereign, and along with Chase Ward, Shane Vann, and another additional team member, they hunt for the Shadow Thieves who are working against Jett. But the targeted Shadows and their Thieves are dangerous. Can the team survive the Renegade's Curse? Characters Angra Mainyu Renegade Siavash Renegade Maja Kaitou Others TBE Black Clouds - Misadventures of Aiden, Mia, and Sasha (To Be Edited) Characters Aiden Veraflash Mia Blackburn Leto Ori Ciar Kaitou I Black Clouds - Power (To be edited) Characters Jett Kaitou Isis Gray Ciar Kaitou II Amethyst Kaitou Black Clouds - Wisdom (To be edited) Characters Ciar Kaitou II Memoria Anarc Black Clouds - Stealth (To Be edited) Characters Amethyst Kaitou Cynro Chroi Ratko Capello Lux Renegade Black Clouds - Floaties Floaties is a comedic story taking place a few years after the events of Kyran. To thank everyone who got involved in the shenanigans of Kyran a few years back, Ciar Kaitou (forced by Rajani) invited the Veraflashes, Lexions, and several others to go on a vacation to a resort near Blue City, in Aquem. Everyone is excited to go on the vacation and relax after a stressful junior year or college year, however Kohaku is nervous. She doesn't know how to swim, and isn't exactly willing to learn at the sake of being humiliated. Join Kohaku as well as several others in their misadventures in Blue City, in Floaties! Characters Kohaku Veraflash Nero Kaitou TBE Black Clouds - Empyrean Angel Beat Lexion lives a relatively normal college life. He's in his fourth year of college pursuing a career in Electronic Production and Design. However, suddenly the girl he's been crushing on since senior year is kicked out of her own home, and has nowhere to go. Out of friendship, Beat lets Skye Valencia stay with him in his apartment due to having a spare fourth room, and through the next year, shenanigans occur, and keeping the fact that a girl is living with him a secret becomes more difficult by the day. Join Beat as he goes through a comedic year along with Skye. Characters Beat Lexion Skye Valencia